


It's All Fun and Games

by oneplumshortofafruitpie



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneplumshortofafruitpie/pseuds/oneplumshortofafruitpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa is a turd and that is why we are grateful for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> I am so embarrassed. This story goes from cheesy in the it-seems-like-a-12-yr-old-wrote-it way, to cheesy in the this-is-sappy-and-disgusting way.  
> /has it really been more than a year since i posted this on FF?? what am i doing with my life/

"Let's play THIS!" Nagisa shouted enthusiastically, looking proud that he came up with an idea. Rei, Rin, Makoto and Haruka, who were sprawled about Haruka's living room, all sighed in unison. "Fuck, Marry, Kill!"

"EHHHHH?!" Rei, Makoto and Rin all exclaimed at the same time.

"What? My sisters play it all the time! It will be fun! I wanna go first! Rei-chan! Give me three people!" Haru wasn't paying much attention as Nagisa coaxed Rei to awkwardly play along. He simply leaned his back against Makoto's side and stared outside daydreaming about floating in the cool waves of the ocean.

"Haru-chaaaaan! You have to play too! You have to go next now, since you weren't paying attention!" Nagisa interrupted his reverie by hopping in front of his face.

"No. Too close, Nagisa," He said plainly, as he pushed at Nagisa's shoulder to get him out of his personal space bubble.

Nagisa gave him a pointed look that Haru didn't understand until Nagisa's eyes started shifting between him and where the back of his head leaned on Makoto's shoulder. Haru felt his cheeks get warm...Instead of pushing Makoto outside of his bubble, he preferred him inside it. He avoided eye contact with Nagisa and hoped he wouldn't say anything. Makoto would probably get embarrassed and move away from him. And Rin was sure to join in on the teasing.

"Sooooo…Haru-chan," He didn't like that tone of voice or the evil glint in Nagisa's eye. "Fuck, Marry, Kill… Rei-chan, Rin-chan, Mako-chan."

"EEHHHHHH?!" The boys shouldn't have been shocked to hear their own names, it was Nagisa after all. He seemed to get a kick out of making people uncomfortable.

"Nagisa! Why our names? Don't make Haru-chan have to imagine those things or pick favorites!" Makoto, of course, was immediately defending Haru and parenting Nagisa.

"I would kill Rin…" Makoto looked over to see Haru had his eyebrows furrowed and a finger on his chin.

"WHAT THE HELL, HARU?!" Rin shouted, but Haru paid him no mind. The other three were staring at him with wide eyes.

"…Do you have to fuck the person you marry too?" He seemed to be taking this very seriously, and Makoto was trying his hardest to read those ocean blue eyes, but they were hidden just barely by silky black hair.

"Of course! All the time! And you're stuck with them forever!" Nagisa was no longer surprised, and had a huge grin on his devious face.

"Then I'd fuck Rei, and marry Makoto." Haruka felt Makoto stiffen against his back.

"N-nagisa-kun! Why did you have to ask him such a weird question?" Rei chastised, awkwardly pushing up his glasses up on his red face. Nagisa made his way over to sit by him again, looking satisfied.

"Don't worry Rei-chan! I won't let him take your innocence!" Rei turned impossibly redder as Nagisa threw his arms around his neck causing them to almost tumble to the ground.

"Makoto, you should see your face! Priceless!" Rin was cracking up and pointing at the blushing brunette trying to hide his green eyes.

That made Haruka suddenly want to see his face so he sat up and turned toward him. Makoto automatically looked up when he moved, but obviously regretted it when they made eye contact. His face got redder and he hid it in his large, tan hands. Haru found himself staring unabashedly at long fingers that were trying in vain to hide a dusting of pink over tan cheeks.

Neither noticed when the room got quiet.

"Well, look at the time. We better get going!" Nagisa broke the silence and Haru looked up to see the other three already standing up. Nagisa was giving him a knowing and slightly evil look while the other two had pink cheeks and seemed to be looking anywhere but at Haru and Makoto.

"Okay." Haru turned his attention back to Makoto who had finally taken his face out of his hands to smile at his friends, though his face was still slightly pink. Haru watched as Makoto stood and politely said goodbye to their friends as they went out the door.

When they had left, Makoto finally turned to meet Haru's eyes.

"Stay the night?" They did this often, and Haru liked giving Makoto a break from taking care of his siblings, which they always end up doing at Makoto's house.

"If that's what you want, Haru-chan." Makoto smiled tenderly as he sat back down next to him. That smile made Haru feel warm.

He leaned in to settle himself against Makoto's chest. He rested his ear over his heart and listened to it's rate quicken. Makoto was stiff again. The way Haruka was nearly in his lap and clutching his shirt was crossing a friendship line, even for them. He didn't say anything though, and eventually relaxed.

"Would you marry me, too?" Makoto jumped, then stared down at the dark head of hair laying against him.

"W-what?" Haruka heard Makoto's heartbeat quicken again.

"The game."

"Oh. Right." Makoto was silent for a moment before quietly continuing. "I would choose Haru no matter what other names there were."

Haru's breath caught in his throat and his heart started racing, in time with the one beneath his ear. His fingers clutched Makoto's shirt tighter as he turned into his chest to hide his burning face. He found himself breathing in the scent from that strong, familiar chest deeply.

He felt a warm palm rest against his head and soothing fingers weave through his hair. He couldn't help but jolt up to stare at Makoto's face at this action.

"Oh, I'm sorry Haru…I didn't mean-" When he realized Makoto had thought it was a rejection, Haru grabbed his hand and pressed it against his face, closing his eyes at the feeling.

"Haru…" He opened his eyes to look into Makoto's. And they said all they needed to say in that look.

Haru felt Makoto's other hand at the small of his back. It pulled him in so they were pressed chest to chest and their noses touched. The position made Haruka have to wrap his legs around Makoto's waist.

They had never felt something so strong as the feeling humming through them now, slowly spreading through their veins like a fire. They couldn't wait any longer, and their lips connected.

****

"I'll be quick Rei-chan! I know exactly where I left my phone!" Nagisa ran back up to Haruka's house but froze with his hand on the door handle.

"Hah…nng…Haru…"

"Ah ah…yes…Makoto…AH!"

Nagisa ran back to Rei, grabbed his wrist, and kept walking.

"Nagisa-kun? Where's your phone?"

"I'll get it another time."

"Huh? Why? What do you--what's with that weird smile?"


End file.
